The invention relates to bicycles and comprises a frame member, saddle and two steerable wheels mounted in a longitudinal direction, each having its own steering control. The rider is positioned at an angle greater than zero and less than ninety degrees with respect to the direction of motion. More specifically, the present invention relates to bicycles which can be used to traverse smooth and rough terrain including mountain slopes. The present invention discloses a two wheel steering bicycle with two steering controls and rider positioned facing an angle greater than zero degrees and less than ninety degrees with respect to the direction of motion. The user sits on a saddle connected to the seat tube and balances the device by continuously correcting the orientation of the front and rear wheel with his/her first and second hand respectively. The user's body faces an angle greater than zero degrees and less than ninety degrees with respect to the direction of motion. The user's left hand is held to the left side of the user's body and contacts one of the steering handles. The user's left hand is sufficiently clear of the user's body to allow either pushing or pulling of the steering handle.
The user's right hand is held to the right side of the user's body and contacts the other of the steering handles. The user's right hand is sufficiently clear of the user's body to allow either pushing or pulling of the steering handle. The user's left and right hand operate independently and can execute whatever control to maintain the user in an upright position.
The user must be in a state of constant correction which with practice will become natural and reflex. This device moves the user in a forward direction. The invention is configured with a saddle and a means of powering the device. Preferably the means of propelling the device is a regular bicycle bottom bracket, front sprocket, crank and pedals driving the rear wheel through a combination of bicycle chain and universal joint. The device could also be configured to drive the front wheel or indeed both rear and front wheels. The device could also be configured with a linear drive system. Propelling the device requires actions similar to a regular bicycle. The user moves the pedals in a circular motion which drives the rear wheel. Once the user has mastered the basics of propulsion and turning the user can start introducing his/her weight into the turns by leaning into the turns. The feedback from this device is strongest when the user uses his/her weight. This will excel at carving turns and will work best on open paved areas or grass slopes. It is expected that this invention will be more expressive than a regular bicycle and will reward the operator with much positive feedback of having mastered his/her balance.